That Girl
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Koga is to mate InuYasha. He soon finds out she might be a little to much to handle. But he' manage, won't he? FemInu!


**_Prologe_**

The prince and princess of the western lands sat in the throne room with their father, Inutashio, the lord of the western lands, as he and one of his advisors talked about the royal marrige of his youngest and only daughter, InuYasha.

InuYasha looked worryingly at her older brother, Sesshomaru, for protection as he looked impassivly at their father and their new father-in-law. InuYasha was to marry the prince of the northern wolf tribe, Koga, as an agreement between the two nations. Just how Sesshomaru had to mate Kagura, from the southern kingdom to maintain a good aliance with the creul thunder brothers, Hinten and Maten. InuYasha was only a pup and still is as her father signs the treaty.

"Sesshy, I'm scared. What if Prince Koga does not like me?" She whispered as she turned her attention to her overprotective brother.

"Nonsense, if that idiot of a wolf knows what his father is doing he will know not to say anything about my dear sister" He smirekd as he held her delicate clawed hand.

"I hope your right." She whispered.

"InuYasha, come my darling, I will present you to your betrothed." Inutashio spoke as Sesshomaru knew his cue to leave the throne room. He bent down and kissed his sister's forhead and gave a warning glare to his father. InuYasha took a deep breath and walked over to her father as they all exited the room and headed towards the meeting room. As they walked the quiet hallway, noise and yelling was heard as InuYasha flinched every so often as she heard the yelling.

"Now InuYasha, dear, do not fret." Her father spoke as he continued his conversation with Koga's father, Kaligo.

Once they reached the room and Inutashio opened it he found the young prince livid. He was panting and growling at the servents. InuYasha peeked in to see a wolf demon, from the looks of it, with black hair pulled back in a pony tail, and furred armor over his body, showing his muscles. His eyes were red, as she could tell, as he was loosing himself to his demon.

"Koga, calm yourself this instant." His father pestered, as if he was a pup chewing and gnawing at his clothing. InuYasha trembled as she heard his name. Koga. this was her mate. She shivered as she saw the once painfully red eyes, turn and merge into a ice blue that mimiked the pond in the gardens.

"Father." He growled as he clenched his hands into tight fists, determined not to loose himself.

"Yes my son?" He answered quite innocently. Inutashio entered finally leaving InuYasha to stand outside alone.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me I was to marry a disgusting, ugly, useless hanyou!" He screamed as he punched the wall near by.

"Forgive me Inutashio for the boy's words." Kaligo spoke in stress.

"It's alright, she gets it a lot, but might I say, he will regret those words when Sesshomaru heres them." He spoke with a light chuckle. " Come InuYasha, time too prove your future mate wrong." He beckoned.

On cue, InuYasha entered with a tight red kimono, embroyed with gold at the sleeves, collor, feet, and waist. He hair was pulled back in a loose bun leaving her bangs and a couple of strands of sliver hair to fall and frame her face perfectly. Her expressive golden orbs said all that was needed to say. _'you might want to regret that before I leave perminently_.'

Koga calmed once more as he saw her. She was gorgeous. And right at this moment he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet as he saw her anger and pained eyes glisten with liquid. He was speechless.

"Father, if it is all the same with you may I be exused?" She spoke, her voice the delisious noise he ever heard, as she kept her eyes locked on with the blue ones staring at her. Inutashio nodded and soon broke the gaze with a disgusted eye roll and walk off.

"If I were you wolf cub, I would mask your scent, because if I know my daughter well, and I do, She would go to her best friend and only friend in this entire castle, Sesshomaru." He smirked as he saw the gazed look on the cub.

"I'm sorry what were you saying Milord?" He spoke as he finally shook out of the gaze.

"If you want her, you better go apologize." He teased, but it quickly turned into a chuckle as he saw the prince zoom out of the room in a haze.

"I bet you 100 dollars she won't forgive him." Kaligo spoke with a smile.

"Betting agianst your own son, shame, but your on." Inutashio spoke as he shook his hand. The two stood smiling like children as they raced to find the couple.

"Stupid, airheaded, concided, egotistical, jerk!" She murmered as she was walking down the halls to her brother's chambers. She undid the stupid bun and changed out of that girly kimon into a baggy fire rat shirt and pants. She wore a bright golden obi as she chose to walk barefoot throughout the castle.

She soon bumped into the one person she could not stand at this moment. She smacked the hair out of her face to see a pair of blue orbs starring at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Ahh Princess, I um I found you... Okay cutting the formal crap I um I just wanted to apologize about the shit I said back there okay? I-I didn't mean wh at I said. So uh... for that I'm sorry." He spoke as he helped her up and off the ground.

She looked into his eyes as he looked down apon her. She glared. "I detest things like you. Jump to conclusions right when you find out I'm hanyou. How do I know this won't happen agian? Hm?"

"Ahhh it won't?" He spoke meekly as he back away a little. She rooled her eyes at him and proceeded her walk. "Wait! Princess!"

"First off my name is InuYasha and second, what do you want now?" She spoke as she turned around to face a much taller wolf demon.

"I really want to apologize for what I said. I was way out of fucking line. I mean, I'm in _your_ lands and all. So I am sorry. Please InuYasha I truly am sorry. I don't want to fight with my mate." He spoke as he got on his knees and grabbed both of her pale, delicate hands.

She saw no anger, no cunningness, no detest, and no distrust. He was true to his word and at that that is what made her smile. She nodded and allwoed the prince to stand at his full height.

"Good. I'm glad you forgave me." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She smiled once more and graced his shoulders with her slim delicate arms. He kissed her forhead and soon theire forheads were leaning agiasnt eachother. She looked past his forarm to find Koga's father saddly hand her father a pack of what seemed like money.

He bet on her. "Father!" She gasped. "Did you bet my trust on my future mate?" She spoke as her delicate silver eyebrow arched at him.

"Um well you see, Darling, um well... Kaligo bet agiast his own son!" He yelped as he dashed out of the hallway and into one of the many rooms leaving his friend to go on a search.

"Well don't you have daddy wrapped around your finger." Koga smiled as he nuzzled her neck. She hummed but quickly stooped when she felt a hand come on her shoulder.

"Wolf, you better have a good reason for molesting my sister in the middle of a hallway." Sesshomaru sneered as he yanked the small hanyou away from her mate.

"Sess, it's fine. I'm fine with it. Father's fine with it." She spoke to his white conver back. She cuddled with the fluff that was perched on his shoulder. She mewled in delight as he instictinvely dropped the boa on her, making her fal on the ground and the pile of soft fur cover her small body. She poked her head out and nuzzled the fur once more.

"At least he could have the decentcy of doing it in a room." He spoke as he was getting ready to punch him.

"Please Sess. Leave him alone. We can go to my room!" She spoke out.

"NO!" He growled as he saw the slight mischieve in the blue eyes. " No way in hell am I allowing that!"

"Fine then, We'll go in the garden!" She chirped as she grabbed as much fluff as she could and walked to the nearest garden leaving the two males to push and inflict pain on each other.


End file.
